leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 11 - Reunion, Endymion (episode)
:This page is for the eleventh episode of the second anime series. For the eleventh chapter of the manga, please see Act 11 - Reunion, Endymion. Act 11 - Reunion, Endymion is the eleventh episode of the second anime series. It aired in Japan on December 6, 2014. Summary Back on planet Earth, Usagi runs into a young man who greatly resembles her beloved Tuxedo Mask/Endymion. She is glad to see that her boyfriend is unharmed, but is unaware that he is under the same mind-control that the Shitennou are under. His first, main assignment is to steal the mighty Silver Crystal from Usagi and eliminate her once and for all. At Ami's apartment, Rei, Makoto and Minako try to harness the great power and tap into the full mystical abilities of the sacred sword they had found on the Moon, and how to effectively use it against their enemies. Plot Usagi is asleep, dreaming about herself standing as Princess Serenity in the ruins of the Moon Palace, when she sees Tuxedo Mask, who immediately runs away. After Luna wakes her up, she takes the Silver Crystal and goes out. On the way, she bumps into someone and Mamoru's pocket watch falls out. Usagi is surprised to see that it has started working again. She looks back to see the person on whom she had bumped, and is shocked: He resembles Tuxedo Mask. Motoki arrives at the game center with his friend Endou, to see the same man waiting outside, who happens to be a brainwashed Endymion. Endymion uses his power to cause Motoki's friend to leave the place and hypnotize Motoki into believing Endymion is his friend, Endou. Reika Nishimura, Motoki's girlfriend, arrives at the game center to find Motoki with Endymion. As she hands him a book, another one falls from her hands which happens to be a book on crystals. Endymion recognises the four crystals on the cover page: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. Meanwhile, the girls meet at Ami's apartment to study the sword they got on the moon. Ami gives Minako a diamond ring, and Minako shatters the diamond with the sword without meaning to. Ami calms down a frantic Minako and tells that the sword, as well as a piece of the Moon Palace that they got from the previous journey, was made out of an unknown material that was solid and was poisonous. They hypothise that everything on the Moon could have turned to poisonous stone. Usagi leaves and goes to the game center. She enters to find Endymion playing the Sailor V game with Motoki. Motoki introduces him as his friend Endou. Usagi is shocked that the man looks exactly like Mamoru, except for his eyes. Luna, who had followed Usagi and watched the whole encounter, alerted Ami. The girls go to investigate, finding Endymion playing the game. The next day, after school, Usagi decides to visit the game center to see 'Endou'. As she plays the Sailor V game, he begins questioning her about Sailor Moon and Sailor V, and if there is a control center beneath the Crown Game Center. Usagi realizes that she might give too much information away and immediately leaves the arcade. After speaking with Reika who tells them that the Endou she met was different, the Senshi realize that he is the enemy. Later, Makoto confronts Endymion and Motoki. Immediately, the other Senshi are called by Makoto to the command center, saying that 'Endou' can't be trusted. Suddenly, sirens blare and they are alerted to an intruder gaining access to the control room, and Makoto tries to take the Silver Crystal from Usagi, but is stopped by Rei, who throws her off. It turns out that Makoto was hypnotized by the enemy to gain access to the control room. The intruders turn out to be Tuxedo Mask and a hypnotized Motoki. Minako transforms into Sailor Venus and stops Motoki from stealing the Silver Crystal, breaking the trance with her attack "Venus Love-Me Chain". Tuxedo Mask uses his powers and steals the Silver Crystal. Usagi hesitates to fight Tuxedo Mask until Luna gets hurt trying to fight him. The Silver Crystal reacts to Usagi's anger at Luna being attacked and she transforms. She uses Moon Healing Escalation to heal Luna, Makoto and Motoki. She then tries the attack on Tuxedo Mask, but it fails and Queen Beryl appears behind him, having been hiding in his cape. She formally introduces herself as Queen Beryl; mistress of the Dark Kingdom. Now that she has the supremely strong Silver Crystal in her possession, she orders Endymion to kill the Princess. Changes Changes From the Manga * Prince Endymion uses his evil powers to make the real Endou vanish when he takes his place. * Mamoru wears civilian clothes when he first bumps into Usagi on the street, not his school uniform. * Minako chips Ami's marble floor with the sacred sword. * In the manga, it is Minako that stops a hypnotized Makoto from taking the Silver Crystal, and not Rei. Changes From the Original Anime * Luna was not badly hurt by attacking the evil Tuxedo Mask to protect Usagi, but by Kunzite eventually. * Usagi, Rei, Minako and Makoto never visited Ami's apartment. * The evil Tuxedo Mask did not possess any hypnotic abilities, but was tasked in stealing the Silver Crystal from Usagi only, which first took place in a hair salon, followed by various locations in several episodes. * Makoto was never hypnotized in the original anime. * In Reika Nishimura's first appearance, she was one of the Seven Great Youma who harbored one of the seven Rainbow Crystals deep within her. * Queen Beryl never found the Sailor Senshi's secret headquarters as they never had one. * Queen Beryl did not succeed in personally attaining the Silver Crystal, nor she did say that she was an entirely different person a thousand years ago, implying that they had met once before. * Usagi did not have a nightmare about the obliterated ruins of the once prosperous Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium or her beloved Prince Endymion. First Appearances * Reika Nishimura * Venus Love Me Chain Trivia * Minako found it extremely embarrassing bringing the sword to Ami's apartment, as she could have aroused suspicions from the security. Gallery pl:Ponowne spotkanie - Endymion Category:Anime episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes